The Phantom Before Christmas: Vlad's Revenge
by SaurusRock625
Summary: It has been one year since the defeat of Vlad Boogie, and things have gone well for Danny and his family! But one year later, on Christmas Eve, It appears that Vlad has escaped from the ghost zone, and is out for revenge...as the "Seven Holidays King! [Danny F. x Ember] [Jack S. x Sally] Mild Romance
1. Prologue

_**Well, you wanted it, I'm writing it! One sequel to The Phantom Before Christmas right here folks! Now please note that I may be slow to update this fic because I've never really PLAYED the game Oogie's Revenge! So I may have to repeatedly watch some walkthroughs on YouTube. Also I plan on like having some of the ghosts that Danny has fought in the original series come to Halloween Town for the Christmas Truce. Feel free to tell me who you think should appear, and at what time in the fic! Like Technus could appear in the fight against Dr. Finkelstein for example. But I think I've wasted enough of your time with this authors note, ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie's Revenge! Never have, never will!**_

"We'll need some weapons." = Talking

_"I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!" = Thinking/Singing/Flashbacks_

**"Let's Dance!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue: A new adventure awaits!**_

It was Christmas Eve at the Fenton family household, and the place was set up for the arrival of Santa Claus. Or as Danny still likes to call him, 'Sandy Claws.' It's currently nine o'clock in the morning, and Danny, Jazz, Ember and Maddie were taking a break from decorating, and were watching the movie that Danny had made a year ago all about their adventure with Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King Of Halloween!

Danny was about to push the play button, when he got a vision! He saw the shadow of Vlad Boogie above Halloween Town, laughing that annoying yet evil laugh! He then heard Sally's voice. **"HURRY JACK!"** After that, the vision ended. He turned to his family and girlfriend. "Did any of you guys have a vision just now?" He asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Yeah Danny, I saw Halloween Town with this horrible shadow over it! And I don't mean that horrible bit in a good way!" Maddie said, feeling kinda shaken up by what she just saw. Jazz then told her side of the vision.

"But mom, I also heard Sally's voice!" "So did I!"(Maddie) "Ditto!"(Ember) "I heard her too! She was telling Jack to hurry for some reason! But why?!" Danny asked, trying to figure out what was going on. Just then, his ghost sense went off. But he knew of the Christmas Truce now, so he knew there wouldn't be an attack. Walker, the ghost warden then fazed up through the basement.

"Phantom, we've got a problem! Vlad has somehow escaped from the ghost zone prison! And I have a feeling you might know where he's gone." He said, holding up a wanted poster of Vlad.

Danny went wide eyed! He DID know where Vlad is now! He turned to his family and girlfriend. "Girls, put on some costumes and meet me at the woods! We're taking an unplanned trip! We have to get to Halloween Town A.S.A.P!" He said looking out the window. He willed himself into his Pumpkin Prince costume, which hasn't changed in the slightest. The flames in his empty eye sockets burned in sheer determination and one goal only... **TO SAVE HALLOWEEN TOWN!**

* * *

_**And the prologue is done! I say-I say it's done! Now I know that this chapter may be a little on the short side, but it's the prologue, whaddya expect?! Also please check out my newest story that I posted yesterday! It's called Scary Godmother: Twilights Halloween Spooktacular! Well anyways, Read and Review! No flames! But I always appreciate constructive criticism.**_


	2. Finding the Halloween Door

_**Here's my new chapter of Vlad's Revenge! In this chapter, Danny and the gang head back to Halloween Town for a massive Vladie Boogie Smackdown! I also needed a lot of time to decide what costumes Maddie, Jazz and Ember should wear for this fic, since in the prequel only Jazz got a costume. Sorry for the late update by the way, school has started up recently so I haven't had a lot of time to write. Now with that out of the way, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Danny Phantom or The Nightmare Before Christmas, nor will I ever!**_

"I've gotta get back!" = Talking

_'This is Halloween' = Thinking/Singing/Flashbacks_

**"I'm going ghost!" = Yelling**

_**Chapter 1: Back to Halloween Town!**_

Maddie was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the others at the entrance to the woods. Danny had already gone ahead to make sure no one found the holiday doors. Maddie and the girls decided that they might as well dress up this time, since they forgot to last year. Maddie was dressed as a samurai from the Bakumatsu era, complete with foam katana.

She checked her watch for like the umpteenth time that hour. "Where are those two? They should've been here by now!" Finally, someone ran up. It was Ember in a Godzilla costume. This Godzilla however was the one invented by America, so it had a different design. It was more like an Allosaurus with curved spikes on it's back.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Fenton, but I couldn't find any good costumes until I found this." She said, catching her breath. Ember then looked around, seeing there was one member of their group who was missing. "Hey, where's Jazz?" "I don't know, but I'm afraid we'll have to go on ahead without her. Don't worry, she knows the way!" Maddie said, walking deeper into the woods.

They soon came across the ring of trees leading to the seven holiday realms. And over by the open Halloween door was Jazz! She was wearing a costume of one of the many Green Lanterns. Complete with fake ring. "Jazz, there you are! What're you doing here? Danny told us to wait at the entrance!" Maddie said, walking up to her. But Jazz jumped into the door before they could get to her!

Ember then stuck her head into the dark void. **"JAZZ YOU GET BACK UP HERE AND CLOSE THIS DOOR!"** But Ember was then pushed down into the void! "We don't have time for this Ember! We gotta get to Halloween Town NOW! **COWABUNGA!" **Maddie exclaimed as she swan dived into the void!

~~~~~The Hinterlands:Same Time~~~~~

Maddie was fortunate enough to land on her feet. Ember, mmm not so much! But they soon noticed something strange about the hinterlands. All of the trees in the surrounding area appeared to be cut down! "What the heck happened here? It looks like a horde of lumberjacks has been through here!" Ember inquired, taking in their surroundings.

The two then sensed something behind them. **"BOO!"** This made the two jump like three feet in the air, before Maddie drew her foam sword getting into a stance, and Ember looked ready to smash something! "Alright, back off whoever you are!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! We mean you no harm!" The two instantly recognized the voice.

They looked up to see a familiar seven foot tall skeleton with Danny standing beside him. "Jack! It's good to see you again!" Maddie said smiling. Ember then noticed the strange glowing bracelets on Danny and Jacks wrists. "Hey guys, where'd you get those bracelets?" The two looked at them for a minute before letting out a small chuckle.

"These aren't bracelets! I had the doctor make them for me and Danny. I call them 'Soul Robbers!' Just watch and learn." Jack said. He and Danny then turned to the nearest tree, and with a flick of their wrists the Soul Robbers lashed out, grabbed a tree branch each and ripped them right off the tree! They smashed the branches before curling back around the two's wrists.

Ember and Maddie stared in amazement at the abilities of the weapons. But Maddie then remembered that they haven't found Jazz yet. "Um Danny, Jack, have either of you seen Jazz? She wasn't here when we came through the door. You can't miss her! She's dressed in a marvel and DC green lantern costume!"

Unfortunately, their answer wasn't the one she was hoping for. "No, sorry I haven't seen her. And trust me, I think we'd remember seeing something like that." Jack said scratching his chin. Ember and Maddie looked down at this information. "Cheer up guys! Maybe Jazz just went on ahead to Halloween Town!" The two perked up at this. They all began walking to Halloween Town.

Halfway there though, Ember saw the sack in Jacks hand. "Hey boys, what's with the sack?" Jack looked at the sack, and then back at them. "Oh this? These are just a few things I picked up from my travels! Danny and I needed some inspiration for next Halloween." The two girls grew suspicious of the contents of the sack. "You two didn't find any of that stuff in any of the OTHER holidays, did you?" Maddie asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

Danny however chuckled while putting his hands up in surrender. "You don't have to worry about that mom! We've learned our lesson. No more messing with other peoples holidays!" This put the twos worries to rest for now. "So Jack, how have things been in Halloween Town while we were away?"

"I don't really know. I haven't been to Halloween Town for a while now..." Jack replied, scratching his skull. This made the three humans freeze mid-step. Did they just hear that right? "That's funny Jack, it almost sounded like you said that you haven't BEEN to Halloween Town lately!" Danny said, hoping that what Jack said was just a cruel joke. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"No I haven't. Not since LAST Halloween at least!" Jack replied, confirming that feeling of dread. The four soon made it to the open gates of Halloween Town and saw that the whole town was deserted. "Wow, it's a ghost town here! And not the good kind!" Ember said with a grimace. Soon though, the group heard growling behind them.

They turned around and saw a horde of skeletons behind them! But these things looked pretty evil. **(EEEEEVIIIILL!)** "Hello there! I don't believe we've met! We're..." That was all Jack had time to say, before the skeleton he was talking to took a swipe at him! It missed fortunately. But Danny and Jack gained angry looks on their faces. "You guys aren't from around here, are you?" Danny asked seriously. Maddie and Ember took up defensive stances just as the skeletons charged!

"I'm really starting to wish my katana wasn't made of foam rubber right now!" "And I wish I had a REAL Atomic Ray, like the real Zilla!" Maddie and Ember said, cursing themselves for not having a means to defend themselves. "Don't worry, we got this!" Danny told them. And with that said, Danny and Jack whipped out their Soul Robbers and with a show of grace and power, they defeated that small army in one minute flat!

Just as they finished, the towns alarm went off.

_MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

It was so loud that Ember and Maddie had to cover their ears! "Geez! Who stepped on a cat?!" She said, hoping her ears weren't bleeding. But then, the one voice that they had hoped to NOT hear spoke over an intercom.

_"Testing, testing! Is this thing on?"_ Everyone's eyes widened in fear and dread. It couldn't be! _"My dearly abhorred citizens of Halloween Town, I am proud to announce that I, Vlad Masters, have crowned myself as the new king of this holiday! And my first decree is to change the name of this town! From now on, this town shall forever be known as... Masters Town! __**BA ha ha ha ha ha ha!**__" _

Soon the announcement was over, and the group of four stunned and afraid. Vlad had taken over Halloween Town?! This just wasn't possible! "What happened while I was away?" Jack asked in worry. Danny began to walk deeper into the town. "Well, there's no use thinking about things now. What's important is that we find Jazz and see if anyone's left in town!" Danny said looking back at the group. They silently agreed and followed him deeper into the town.

After a few minutes of searching, they saw someone with their back to them. The group walked over to try and talk to the person. "Excuse me..." Danny tried to say, but the stranger abruptly spoke up. **"No! I'm not making any more traps for you!"** He yelled while turning around reveal it was Mr. Hyde.

As soon as he saw who it was, he immediately perked up. "Jack! Danny! And the girls! Thank goodness you've come back!" Jack then asked the million dollar question. "I wish I could say that it's good to be back. What happened here? And where is everyone else?" Mr. Hyde proceeded to tell them what he knew.

"Soon after you left Lock, Shock and Barrel sewed Vlads body back together..." Medium Hyde popped up and took over after. "Bugs, bugs and all!" "Vlad is back!" Tiny Hyde finished. They both soon went back under their respective hats and the big Mr. Hyde continued to explain. "Soon after, Dr. Finklestein suggested that we build all sorts of traps. He said that you told him that you wanted a dangerous Halloween! But then those ghosts and skeletons started showing up! Soon enough, it wasn't even safe to be out on the streets anymore! So everyone's staying indoors for their own protection."

After hearing this story, neither Jack, nor Danny were pleased. "Why would you EVER think that I'd want to make Halloween DANGEROUS? I may like a good scare, but this is taking things way too far!" Jack said, disappointment etched on his face. "We just wanted you to come back home." Mr. Hyde said, feeling guilty. But then he noticed something. "Pardon me, but aren't you missing someone?"

That's when they remembered. They still have to find Jazz! "Oh, how could I have been so stupid? Listen, have you seen Jazz anywhere?" Maddie asked. "No, I haven't seen her as of late... But I do remember seeing someone wearing a lot of green walk into the town hall before you got here..." Mr. Hyde said. **"THAT'S JAZZ!" **The two girls yelled.

"You said she went to the town hall right? Well then come on guys, let's hurry up and get her!" Danny said running towards the aforementioned building. Jack and the others thanked Mr. Hyde for the information before going to follow Danny. Soon they all made it inside the town hall without running into any skeletons. "That's weird... I thought for sure she would be here." Ember said, not seeing Jazz anywhere. "There she is!" Danny called out to the others.

They turned and saw that Jazz was indeed standing with her back to them on the stage. "Jazz, thank goodness you're safe! Why did you go off by yourself like that? I thought I told you to wait for us at the entrance!" Maddie said, scolding her daughter even though she was relieved to see her firstborn child unharmed. "Yeah girl! What gives?!" Ember asked walking up to her. But Jack noticed something off about Jazz.

Then, without warning, Danny's ghost sense went off! He knew however that his ghost sense wasn't warning him about Ember, and didn't work on the ghosts that inhabit Halloween Town. He then saw what Jack was seeing! **"Wait! Don't go near her!"** He yelled. Maddie and Ember backed up just as Jazz turned around! The two then gasped at what they were seeing!

Jazz was all black with shadowy tendrils coming off of her in wisps. Her eyes were a malicious red color! She then spoke, but it wasn't Jazz's voice that came out of her mouth. **"Jaaaaaaaccckk!" **Vlads voice came out of Jazz's mouth!

"This isn't good! It appears that Vlad used his shadow to take control of Jazz!" Maddie said in horror. She was worried at what sort of trauma her daughter might go through. But Danny and Jack readied their Soul Robbers. "We have no choice Mrs. Fenton. For Jazz's sake, we'll have to beat Vlad out of her!" As Jack was saying this, music began to play.

"But won't that hurt your sister baby-pop?" Ember asked her boyfriend. Danny shook his head no. "This is different than simply overshadowing someone. Vlad will end up taking all of the damage." Danny said just as Vlad began to sing. _**(AN: Vlad's singing voice is still Oogie Boogies! That will not change at all throughout the story!)**_

**Vlad**

_Come on!_

_Well, well, well! Jack, and Daniel too!_

_And the girls huh? Oh, I've been waiting!_

_So how do you like my Masters town? _

_Ga ha ha ha ha!_

**Jack**

_It's over! It's over!_

_This time you've gone too far!_

_It's over! I'm serious!_

_Just who do you think you are?_

As they sang, Jack and Danny began to use their Soul Robbers to attack Vlad. He meanwhile was fighting back using ecto beams, and hypnotized ghosts!

**Danny**

_Just because you've fooled the town,_

_Doesn't make you king!_

_You'd better give up! Surrender now!_

_We're fixing everything!_

**Vlad**

_That's what you think! Hah!_

_But you couldn't be more wrong!_

_And this will be the last time,_

_You hear the boogie song!_

_Whoa-ho!_

**Ghosts**

_Whoa-oh!_

**Vlad**

_Oh-ho~!_

**Ghosts**

_Whoa-oh!_

**Vlad**

_Whoa-ho~!_

**Ghosts**

_Whoa-oh!_

**Vlad**

_I'm the Oogie Boogie man~!_

"What have you done with everyone?" Jack called out in anger. "They're all under MY control now!" Vlad answered, once again firing an ecto blast which Jack and Danny gracefully dodged. Even though Maddie and Ember couldn't fight back, that didn't mean they couldn't voice their opinions. So they too began to sing!

**Maddie**

_We see you're pretty proud of,_

_All your booby trapping schemes..._

**Ember**

_But we can say, you'll rule this town_

_Only in your dreams!_

**Vlad**

_Ha! That's funny girls, it was a dream!_

_But now it's coming true~!_

_'Cause even my mere shadow knows,_

_Their days as kings are through!_

_Whoa-oh~!_

**Jack**

_Whoa-oh~!_

**Vlad**

_Whoa-oh~!_

**Maddie and Ember**

_Whoa-oh~!_

**Vlad**

_Whoa-ho~!_

**Danny**

_Whoa-oh~!_

_We're the pumpkin kings!_

As they finished that last verse, Vlad began to double over in pain from all of the damage he took! The damage was so great, he lost control over Jazz, leaving her unconscious on the floor! "Jazz!" Danny called out to his sister. Vlad meanwhile was steamed about his loss. "Hmph! Beginners luck if you ask me! So long boys and girls!" He said as his shadow sank into the floor.

When he was gone, they all went over to check on Jazz. Aside from her mask being crooked and the broken Green Lantern ring she was unharmed. "Well, Jazz seems quite fine, despite being possessed and beat up!" Danny said in relief. "Yeah, like one of her psychology books." Ember said while getting up on the stage and crouching next to Jazz.

"She looks so natural. Oh Jazz! Jazz~! **Wake up Goldilocks!"** Ember said, shaking Jazz to wake her up at the end. Jazz then shook the cobwebs from her head and saw everyone around her. "Why are you all staring at me like that? Did something happen?" Jazz asked, feeling kinda freaked by all of the starring. "Jazz, are you telling us you don't remember ANYTHING?!" Maddie asked, perplexed by her child's lack of memory. And no offense to Danny, but Jazz is the smart one!

"Hold on... I remember going through the Halloween door, but when I got to Halloween Town, no one was here. So I went here to try and find the Mayor, when all of a sudden I blacked out!" Jazz explained as she remembered everything that had happened up until this point.

"That must be when Vlad possessed her." Ember guessed. But Jazz then remembered something else. "Oh yeah! Just before I blacked out, I found this behind the stage!" She said as she pulled something out. The others were stunned by what it was Jazz was holding! "That's the Halloween Door! What's that doing here?!" Jack asked. And as of right now, it's a question that none of them have the answer to.

_**And done! Phew! This thing took me a long time to write! Well anyways, I hope you guys like the new chapter! Also I need you guys to tell me what sort of weapons you guys think the girls should have. Tell me in the reviews, or PM me your ideas. I promise to take every one into consideration! But in the meantime, Read and Review! No Flames! But I always appreciate constructive criticism!**_


	3. Weapons of Family

_**I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience of a late update folks! I was having a hard time deciding what weapons to give to Maddie, Jazz and Ember! But I've finally decided on what to give them! How's about you read and find out! Also school does factor in as to why I haven't gotten this chapter up yet! I've just had too much on my plate to get to writing as often so don't be surprised by late updates! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge!**_

"Boo!" = Talking

_'Boo!' = Thinking/Singing_

**"Boo!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Weapons of Family**_

"Well this is a fine kettle of fish!" Maddie said as they walked out of the town hall. "Just what is going on around here?!"

"Well, whatever it is, all we know is that it's a very bad thing!" Danny said, putting in his ten cents.

Jack looked over to where his house is, and saw that it was pretty much untouched. "Well at least they haven't touched my house." He said. "We might as well go there and straighten this whole mess out."

Jazz then looked at her right hand to check if her ring was broken...only to find it missing! **"Hey, where'd my Green Lantern ring go! It was right on my right hand!" **She cried out as she began looking for it.

"Maybe it got destroyed in the fight with Vlad. I mean come on, ya were hit pretty hard there!" Ember said, coming up with the most logical conclusion. Jazz looked down in disappointment. "Aw man! I'm really not much of a green lantern without a power ring." They dropped the subject for now and ran off to Jacks house. But before doing that, Maddie remembered something!

"Jazz, you should probably put the Halloween holiday door in Jacks bag. Better safe than sorry after all!" She said, handing jazz the bag. "Can do mom!" Jazz said as she put the door in the bag. She then slung it over her shoulder, and they ran to catch up with the others.

When they got there, they saw something taped to the gate. "Hm, what's this?" Danny asked picking it up. He saw that it was addressed to Jack. "It's a letter from the mayor!" "What's it say Danny?" Maddie asked looking over her son's shoulder. Danny cleared his throat and began to read it aloud.

_'Dear Jack, soon after you left, I held an assembly, and we began preparations for the most horrible Halloween yet! Chances are, once you return, you'll be greeted by the most terrifying and horrific Halloween this town has seen yet! Don't worry about a thing Jack! Next year's Halloween is sure to not disappoint you! November 15th, the mayor.' _Danny and the others stared at the Mayor's handwriting. "Well Jack, it seems like everyone was doing their very best to please you." Maddie said to the skeleton.

"I know." Jack said, sounding disappointed. "That's why I'm beginning to regret leaving."

Jazz then walked up to the gate and pushed it open. "We'll worry about that later! Right now, we have to figure out what the heck is going on!"

"Right!" Jack said. "Follow me everyone!"

Jazz was the first one up to Jack's room on the top floor. Needless to say, it would appear that Jack has never heard of the term 'spring cleaning.' Jazz was looking around the place excitedly, taking in every ounce of her surroundings! It's safe to say that when it comes to Jack Skellington, Jazz is still a bit of a fan-girl.

"Jack, ya gotta love your room." Danny said as he took in his surroundings. Danny has been in Jacks home multiple times over the years, and has come to think of it as his home away from home.

Ember, surprisingly, was appalled by all of the clutter in this room. "Dang man! Jack there's this new phrase called 'spring cleaning' have ya heard of it?!" She asked, stepping over the piles of stuff.

Jack at least had the decency to look sheepish. "I know," he said sheepishly. "I'm a pack rat, I admit it!" He made his way through the mess and sat down in his rocking chair. "So let's review. What do we know so far?"

"Well, we know that Vlad is back with a vengeance." Danny said.

"And we know that he's taken over the town and basically turned everyone into slaves." Ember added.

"And we know that the whole town is booby trapped." Maddie said, putting in her two cents.

"Jack your room is amazing!" Jazz exclaimed touching everything she could get her hands on.

"Uh...thank you Jazz." Jack said.

"Jazz, don't touch!" Maddie said, slapping her daughters hand away from a beaker.

"Oh it's quite alright! Please, have a seat! Make yourselves at home! Just ignore the mess." Jack said, motioning for them to sit down.

"Thanks Jack!" Danny said plopping down on a nearby recliner. Jazz and Ember both took a seat on Jacks bed. Jack looked at Maddie expectantly, since she hadn't moved from her spot. "I'll stand as is my preference. Thank you."

"Okay," Jack said. "And what _don't _we know?"

"Well, we don't know why the Halloween door was in the town hall in the first place. If that's really where Jazz found it..." Ember implied, giving an accusing glance at the red-head.

"It was there when I got there! Honest!" Jazz said defending herself.

"Quite a mystery indeed." Jack said, scratching his chin bone in a thinking manner.

Maddie then spoke up. "Well it doesn't matter right now. As long as Vlads monsters are still out there, the girls and I are left with no means of defending ourselves! And that in itself is a big problem!"

Jack suddenly shot up! "Maybe not..." He said. He then began rummaging through his clutter. "Start searching everyone! In this mess are some old Christmas toys that Danny and I made! Perhaps they can be of some use to us!"

"No fooling?" Ember asked.

"Boy are we in luck!" Jazz exclaimed with a huge grin on her face!

"Yeah." Jack said. "Just start rooting around! They're in this mess somewhere!"

Maddie began to look through a collection of old Elvis record and pulled out twin Katana blades. The blades themselves were 4 1/2 feet long and ghostly green in color. "Oh! You found one of the toys! Those are the Ecto-tanas!" Jack said as Maddie gave the swords a few test swings.

Ember began sifting through the cushions of the recliner and pulled out what appeared to be a long bone that seemed to be in staff form. It was sharp on both ends. "That's another one of them! I call that one the 'Bone-Staff!" Jack said, unintentionally using a pun. "Gee, I can only imagine why." Ember said dryly.

She then had to duck as she was almost hit in the head by what appeared to be a pair of nunchucks that were as black as the shadows. Jazz was the one holding them. "Hey! Watch where you're chucking!" "Sorry!" "Wow, you guys are good at this! Those are the shadow-chucks!" Jack said.

Danny then pulled out a pair of Sais. "Hey Jack, what're these? I don't remember us ever making these!" Danny said. Jack was about to answer, before Danny's Soul Robber merged with the Sais! They became the same oozy green color that the Soul Robber was.

"Well guys, it looks like I've got myself a new weapon! I'll call them the Soul Sais!" Danny said, testing his weapons weight and mobility.

Maddie took a look at the various weapons. "The Ecto-tanas, the Bone-Staff, the Shadow-Chucks, and the Soul Sais. Jack are you sure these things will be able to stand up to those creatures?" She asked.

"Well you saw they were no match for mine and Danny's Soul Robbers before his became the Soul Sais. I guarantee that those toys will be very effective weapons!" Jack said in utmost confidence. With their new weapons in hand, the group left the house to try and stop Vlad before it's too late!

* * *

_**And we're done! Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the late update folks! But with school, I now have very little time to write. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW! All flames will be fed to Gamera! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_


	4. The Witching Hour

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've needed to watch the walkthroughs of this game over and over again. But better late than never, right? Well, I'm not gonna keep you any longer. On with the story! By the way, how many of you noticed the TMNT reference I did using the weapons? Cyber cookies for those that did!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom or The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge!**_

"The Witches Shop!" = Talking

_'This is Halloween!' = Thinking/Singing_

**"I'm the Seven Holidays King!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Witching Hour!**_

Maddie was nervously looking back and forth. She was clutching her Ectotana's tighter than a drum. But who can blame her. With all of the attacks she couldn't afford to let her guard down even for a millisecond!

"Mrs. Fenton, will you relax?" Ember asked as Jack closed the gate behind them. "See? There's nobody out here."

It was true. There were no skeletons in the streets for the time being. Maddie finally calmed down enough to relax her guard a little bit.

"Except for that little kid." Said Jazz, pointing at the fountain.

And Jazz was right. Standing next to the fountain was a little boy with grey, clammy looking skin. The weirdest thing was that his eyes appeared to be stitched shut.

"It's corpse kid!" Jack and Danny exclaimed, running over to the boy.

"Corpse?!" Maddie asked in fright. She never did like zombies very much. And having played games like Resident Evil when she was a kid didn't help matters.

"Will you just come on?" Ember asked as she ran over to the fountain.

**"Corpse kid!"** Jazz yelled in amazement. **"MUST TOUCH ZOMBIE!"** She can't help it. Whenever she comes to Halloween Town, her inner child moves straight to the surface. It's a horrifying situation, I know.

Corpse kid's face lit up when he saw_**(?)**_ Jack and Danny running toward him. "Jack! Danny! You've come back!"

"Geez, these guys aren't used to having you guys gone, huh?" Ember asked.

"Good timing too," said the Corpse kid. "I think the Witch Shop has opened for the first time since you left." Corpse kid shivered involuntarily. "Terrible things have happened since you guys left... Terrible things."

"Yeah, we figured that out when we heard the crazy fruit-loop telling everyone that he's taken over the town." Ember said.

"The Witch shop?" Maddie asked, sheathing her Ectotana's on her back.

"Hey Jack, maybe the witches can give us a lead!" Danny said to his best friend. _**(Besides Sam and Tucker.)**_ "It's worth a shot. Come on everyone!" Jack said as he and Danny began to run to the aforementioned shop.

Ember and Maddie began to follow them, but they stopped just as quickly when the saw Jazz was still with Corpse kid.

"Doesn't it hurt having your eyes stitched shut like that?" She asked Corpse kid.

**"Jazz!"** Maddie and Ember called together.

Jazz looked and saw that she was being left behind. **"Hey! Wait for me!"** Jazz called back as she ran to catch up.

"So the witches have their own shop?" Maddie asked Jack.

"Oh, yes." Jack replied. "It's the most successful business in town!"

"Yeah, I'll believe THAT when I see it." Ember said being a bit negative.

When they got into the shop, they found that the witches seemed to be looking for them. "Jack! Danny!" Yelled the short witch. "You've returned!"

"Is it true?" Jack asked. "Is the whole town booby trapped?"

"Oh..." The taller witch said hesitantly. "It's too embarrassing to talk about. We brought this all upon ourselves...say, would either of you care to buy anything?" She quickly added. Wow, what a business woman! "We've got some prime heads and torsos, but they'll cost you an arm and a leg."

"Straight to the point, eh?" Ember asked with her arms crossed.

"You don't mean that 'Ärm and a leg' thing literally, do you?" Maddie asked a bit freaked out. And she's been coming here for a year now!

"Oh, will you lighten up?" Ember asked. Seriously, Maddie's excessive worrying is beginning to get annoying! Sorry for the alliteration there.

Jack and Danny turned their attention back to the witches. "You two wouldn't happen to know where the skeletons are coming from, would you?" Danny asked.

"No, sorry." The short witch replied. "We haven't been out of the house since they started appearing."

"You might want to try the graveyard for starters." Suggested the tall witch. "I hear there's a pretty nasty infestation around those parts."

"It's a start, I suppose." Jack said to Danny. Danny turned to the others. "Let's get a move on girls!"

"So, which way IS the graveyard?" Maddie asked as they exited the shop.

"Outside the main gate." Replied Jack.

"Isn't that the same gate that closed behind us when we got here?" Ember asked.

Jack's eyes widened. "Yes." He muttered.

"Then it's probably still shut tight." Maddie said.

"Yep!" Replied Jazz. "That things stuck tighter than an overweight black bear in a quicksand pit in the middle of winter-"

"How would you know red?" Asked Ember. "You weren't even there!"

At this point, the five were standing right in front of the main gate.

"There must be someway to open it!" Maddie muttered to herself.

"I think Clown has the key." Corpse kid said behind them.

Jack and Danny turned around. "Clown has the key?" Jack repeated. "Where is he?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Said Corpse kid.

**"Oh!"** Jazz yelled before running over to a manhole cover. "Maybe he fell down there when trying to ride his unicycle while juggling bowling balls and singing a song about a little cowboy named Willy!" She said while pointing to the sewer.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Ignore it." Danny said. He was used to how his sister acted when in Halloween Town. "Jazz, are you saying that Clown might be down there?" Ember asked.

"In a SEWER?!" Asked Maddie, not liking the idea of going into a bacteria infested sewer.

"Well that's certainly a good hiding spot." Jack said. "But we need Clown to open the gate. We have to go down there."

"Oh, so unsanitary..." Maddie said as Danny helped Jack remove the manhole cover and they climbed down. Ember went down after them. **"CANNONBALL!" **Jazz shouted as she jumped into the sewer without even using the ladder.

**"JAZZ, YOU GET BACK UP HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!" **Maddie yelled after her daughter. She then just sighed in defeat and climbed down after them.

"So where's clown?" Ember asked.

Jack looked around and could just make out Clown in the darker part of the sewer. **"Hey, Clown!" **Jack called out, beginning to walk over.

Clown suddenly let out a yelp, then wheeled his unicycle further into the sewer.

"What?" Jack asked, confused by his friends behavior.

Just then, the same skeletons that had attacked before had rose up from the ground! Like a bunch of zombies!

"Not here too!" Moaned Maddie as she put her face in her hands.

"Don't worry mom. You guys have weapons now!" Danny explained as he drew his Soul Sais.

"This is not gonna be easy." Ember said to herself as she readied her Bone-Staff.

"These guys are dead all over again!" Jazz inquired while twirling her Shadow Chucks.

"This is gonna get messy..." Maddie said as she drew her Ectotana's.

"Get ready..." Jack said as he readied his Soul Robber. "It may take some time to get used to those weapons, so you should..."

**"ATTACK THE SKELETONS!" **Jazz yelled as she charged head-first into a horde of enemies. **"DIE YE FOUL BEASTS!"**

"Works for me!" Ember said. She was ready to use her Bone-Staff to fight back, but it slipped out of her hands. But when one of the pointed ends stuck into the ground...it made giant spikes of bone grow out of the ground! The spikes moved forward very quickly and ended up impaling multiple enemies turning them to dust! The spikes disappeared when their job was done. "It can send bone spikes at enemies?!" Ember asked as she pulled the staff out of the ground. She then got a huge grin on her face. **"Sweet!"**

Maddie wasn't so sure if her swords would do anything against the skeletons. But she had nothing else to use. So she charged forward and began swinging her Ectotana's like a master swordswoman. And the skeletons were hacked to pieces before turning into dust. Maddie started grinning. Maybe she CAN work with these!

Jazz meanwhile was having a blast! She was twirling the Shadow Chucks and slamming enemies left and right! But what caught her attention was that her Shadow Chucks were leaving streaks of shadows with each attack. She filed this away for later. Right now she was having too much fun to care! **"ANDALE MUCHACHO!"** She yelled running past Jack who was smacking enemies with his Soul Robber.

"What'd she call me?" Jack asked, pointing at Jazz.

"Like I said, just ignore her." Danny said as he stabbed another skeleton with his Soul Sais.

Soon the room was empty again, and Clown Reappeared.

"Well that was fun!" Jazz said panting from slight exhaustion.

"Jack! Danny!" Clown said. "You're back?!"

"You can calm down now," said Jack. "Everything's okay."

"I'm glad you guys are here," Clown said. "I've had to hide ever since those skeletons came. Sure, I like a good scare every now and then, but those things bite!"

"Literally..." Ember added.

"We need you to unlock the main gate so that we can get to the graveyard," said Danny. "You have the key, right?"

"Yeah, I HAD it." Clown said. "But when it became too dangerous, I ended up hiding it. Now, what did I do with it? Uh...did I eat it? Uh... I'll open the gate for you as soon as I find it."

"Eating a key can't be good for your health." Jazz said.

"I guess the only thing left for us to do is get out of here." Jack said.

They ran back over to the ladder. The only problem was that it was too far away for them to climb back up.

"Now what do we do?!" Maddie asked.

"See that?" Asked Jack. He was pointing to a piece of the ladder that was sticking out. "We can latch onto that to get out of here." Jack and Danny arched down. **"Soul Robber/Sais!"** The two called out. The Soul Robber and Soul Sais launched out and grabbed the hook, pulling the two up and out of the sewer.

**"What about us?!" **Maddie yelled.

Jazz got an idea. She took out one of her Shadow Chucks. She then spun it around for a few minutes as shadowy energy began to charge into it, and launched her arm up. When she did, the shadows on the other side of the weapon extended and formed a hand made of shadows which grabbed the hook! It pulled her out of there while Ember flew out bringing Maddie with her.

When the five emerged from the sewer, they were greeted by yet another surprise. The skeletons were back on the surface. Corpse kid was nowhere to be found, so he had probably run off to hide.

"Not again..." Said Maddie.

"At least there aren't as many." Ember said, ready to stab her Bone-Staff into the ground.

**"CRUSH THE SKELETONS AGAIN!"** Jazz yelled as she once again charged in, Shadow Chucks in hand.

Ember was right, there weren't as many skeletons as before, so the team easily beat them. As soon as the last skeleton was destroyed, they were met with the sound of the main gate opening. They looked and saw Clown and the Corpse kid standing near the entrance.

"I got the gate open for you guys." Clown said as they ran over.

"But not before some of Vlad's baddies grabbed Sally and carried her off toward the cemetery," added Corpse kid. "I heard the cemetery's pretty dangerous these days. I hope she's okay."

"What?!" Danny asked in disbelief.

"They took Sally?!" Asked Maddie.

"This is SO not good guys" Ember added.

"**I'M NOT IN MY HAPPY PLACE, GUYS!"** Jazz screamed while running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Jack let out a light growl. "That's it,' he said softly. "No more Mr. Nice Bones!" He then ran out through the gate.

"**Jack, wait up!"** Danny called as he, Ember, Maddie and Jazz ran after the now very ticked-off Pumpkin King.

But little did they know that a few certain somebodies were there as well…

* * *

**And there we go! Well guy's I'm gonna be working on this fic to be ready in time for christmas as well as another fanfiction I'm working on. READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


	5. The Hanging Tree

_**Okay, new chapter is up! Now guys, I'd very much like it if you could send me some ideas for what powers Danny's Soul Sais and Maddie's Ectotana's should have! I swear that I will take each and every idea into consideration! But for now, enjoy the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom or The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge!**_

"Oh no!" = Talking

_'This is Halloween!' = Thinking/Singing_

**"I'm going ghost!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Hanging Tree!**_

Jazz, Maddie, Ember, Danny and Jack slowly entered the graveyard, which was filled with-you guessed it-tombstones.

"You know, I really hate walking through here." Maddie said.

"Yeah, I know," Ember said looking around. "Anyone can get claustrophobic in a place like this."

"I don't know," Danny said with a small smile. "I happen to find the creepy air of the cemetery to be quite relaxing."

This made his mother look at him strangely, until she remembered that her son is the Pumpkin Prince. **"SQUAWK! SQUAWK!"** Maddie and Ember looked to see Jazz perched on a tombstone hunched over with her arms folded to look like wings. "I'm a vulture. **SQUAWK!"**

"And now you see what my sister is like when she doesn't get enough sleep..." Danny said to Jack. "So, where to next?"

"Hey, look there!" Jack said, pointing into the distance.

Danny and the others looked to see what it was Jack was pointing at. It was a huge tree in the middle of the graveyard. There seemed to be ropes hanging from its branches. And...is that a face?

"Crikey! Maybe he can help us!" Danny said running towards the tree. "You took the words right out of my mouth! ...Except for the Crikey." Jack said while following his longtime friend.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Maddie asked while running after them.

"We've gotta keep moving!" Danny said. "Come on! And Jazz, stop acting like a vulture! It's just plain ridiculous with you dressed in green!"

"Sorry." Jazz said snapping out of her trance.

But as the army of five made their way through the maze of tombs, they found out that Corpse kid was right about the cemetery being dangerous. Those loco skeletons were popping up all over the place! If the girls didn't have their new weapons and Danny's wasn't upgraded they probably wouldn't have made it.

It took some time, but the team finally made it to the giant tree in the middle of the cemetery. The smaller tree with the face turned around.

"Oh, Jack! Danny!" Said the tree. "You've returned?"

"Hello, Hanging Tree." Said Jack.

"Hey, where are your Hanging Men?" Danny asked as he noticed the vacant ropes on Hanging Tree's branches.

"Ever since Vlad's skeletons began to appear in the Graveyard, my Hanging Men have begun to hide all over the cemetery." The Hanging Tree explained. "I'm afraid Hanging Men aren't very brave."

"Then it seems we're both missing people." Maddie said. "We've lost Sally."

"Hey, you haven't seen Sally, have you?" Ember asked.

"No, but maybe one of my Hanging Men have seen her." The Hanging Tree said.

"But how are we supposed to find them if they're hiding?" Ember asked.

"Hmmm..." Mumbled Jack. "We could sure use Saber and Zero's noses at a time like this."

"You mean your dog and Danny's tiger?" Asked Jazz.

"I'll bet you'll find Zero back in his grave, near the entrance to the Graveyard." The Hanging Tree suggested.

"Back at the ENTRANCE?!" Ember asked with a scowl. "Why didn't we think of that BEFORE coming all the way over here?!"

"Now, Ember," Maddie said. "You need to be patient."

**"WE NEED TO GET ZERO NOW GUYS!" **Jazz yelled as she took off towards the entrance to the Graveyard.

**"JAZZ!"** Maddie and Ember yelled as they ran after her.

"Don't worry," said Danny. "We'll find your Hanging Men! And I'm terribly sorry for my family and girlfriend's rudeness." Then he and Jack ran off after the girls.

The ghost fighter trio was panting heavily by the time they made it to the entrance, but Jack and Danny seemed just fine. Apparently they were in better shape than the girls.

"Geez, those skeletons just won't quit!" Maddie said while catching her breath.

"I so wish Vlad was still in prison right now." Ember said as she slumped to the ground.

"Where's Zero, Jack?" Jazz asked.

"I'll get him right now." Jack said. He walked over to Zero's grave, and patted his lap twice. But nothing happened.

"That's strange..." Danny said as he adjusted his fedora. "Jack, has this ever happened before?"

"No it hasn't." Jack replied. "Zero always comes when I call him."

"Maybe he'll com if we call him." Maddie said as she cupped her hands over her mouth. **"Zero!"** She called.

**"Where are ya, mutt?"** Ember yelled.

**"Got some BACON for ZERO!"** Jazz called as she attempted to use a dogs natural love for meat against Zero. ...it didn't work.

Maddie and Ember looked at their daughter/friend.

"Oh, that's SURE to work Jazz." Maddie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, green bean," Ember said. "You want everyone here to think we're a bunch of weirdos?"

_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!_

_La, la, la, la, laa!_

_Laa, la, la, la, la, laa!_

_La, la, la, la, laa!_

"Do you hear something?" Maddie asked.

"Oh blitznak..." Ember mumbled as she saw who was coming toward them.

_Hail to Vladdie Boogie,_

_Jack will never win!_

_When you find our booby traps,_

_They will do you in!_

A certain walking bathtub with three certain brats riding in it stopped right in front of the team. As the stooges took off their masks, they each declared their name.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

**"It's the kidnappers of Santa!"** Jazz screamed as she leapt up in fear and clung to the nearest object... Which just so happened to be Jack's skull.

"Uh, Jazz?" Jack asked tapping Jazz on the shoulder. "Retract the claws please."

"What?" Jazz looked and saw that her nails were digging into Jack's face. "Oh! Right, sorry." She said as she climbed back down.

"Hmmm..." Said Danny. "I might've known."

"Welcome home, Jack!" Said Lock.

"How was your trip, Jack?" Asked Shock.

"Are you having fun, Jack?" Asked Barrel.

"With you three around?" Ember asked. "No way!"

"You three wouldn't have anything to do with Vlad's return, would you?" Asked Jack.

"Who..." Began Lock.

"...Us?" Finished Shock.

"Oh...uh...um..." Mumbled Barrel. Shock nudged him in the shoulder.

It was then that Jazz noticed an all too familiar ring on Barrel's finger.

"It's not too late!" Jack said. "Return this town to order!"

"IMMEDIATELY!" Maddie added.

"Why would we do that?" Asked Lock.

"The fun has just begun!" Shock inquired.

"Only three brats opinion." Maddie remarked throwing in her two cents.

"Besides, we're on a secret mission to stop you!" Said Barrel being the blabber mouth that he is. "Don't tell anyone though. Hee hee hee!"

"You aren't exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch, are you?" Danny asked.

Lock hit Barrel over the head with his plunger, before jumping out of the bathtub, right in front of Jack and Danny.

"See you later!" Shock said as she and Barrel rode away in the walking bathtub.

**"Oh no you don't!"** Jazz suddenly yelled at the brats while running after them. But before she could catch up with them, she was met with a metal gate rising up from the ground, surrounding the five and Lock.

"So you and your weirdo friends are here too, huh Jedi?" Lock seemed to be asking Jazz. "Fine!"

"Wierdo?!" Ember asked.

"Jedi?!" Maddie asked.

"It looks like my force mind trick wore off." Jazz said.

"Now you'll have to play with me!" Lock said, putting his mask back on. As he swung his plunger, more skeletons rose from the ground.

"Oh, that's just what we need right now." Danny said. It was a good thing he's got those tiny flames in his eye sockets or you wouldn't be able to tell if he was rolling his eyes. Which he just did.

**"ATTACK!"** Jazz said once again charging at the skeletons while twirling her Shadow Chucks.

Jack, Danny, Maddie, and Ember joined in the fray. Even though Lock seemed intimidating before, in truth, he wasn't that brave. And since the skeletons just turned to dust when hit, it didn't take our heroes very long to dispatch the enemy. Soon all of the enemies were defeated and the metal gates came down.

**"GET 'EM!"** Yelled lock. But nothing happened. "Huh? Where'd they all go?" When lock took off his mask to get a better view, all he saw was five sets of eyes glaring at him. "Sorry! I'll be good from now on," he said, putting an arm behind his back. "I promise! Gotta go!"

But somehow, Ember knew better. She knew that Lock had crossed his fingers behind his back.

**"HEY, WAIT!"** Jazz yelled as lock ran away. She let out a groan.

"Jazz, I think those kids still think that you're really a Jedi." Maddie said to her daughter.

"Forget about that!" Jazz said in anger. "We need to get my ring back from those little thieves!"

"Your ring, Jazz?" Maddie asked. She thought that it was destroyed in the fight.

"Now that I think about it, I saw Jazz's green lantern ring on Barrel's finger." Ember said. Even the head of her Zilla costume seemed to gain a thinkers look.

"They must've found it back in Halloween Town," Jazz speculated. "And I'm not resting until I get my ring back!" She declared while striking a dramatic pose. Very appropriate for someone in a DC costume.

"Yes, well, you can work on that." Maddie said while rubbing her temples. "In the meantime... Jack, why don't you try calling Zero again?"

Jack went back over to Zero's grave, and once again patted his lap twice. This time, a small ghost dog with a Jack-o-lantern nose appeared, barking happily.

"There you are Zero!" Said Jack. "Come on. We need your help finding some Hanging Men."

Zero barked, meaning that he understood. He flew off back near the giant tree.

"After that doggie!" Jazz said running after Zero. The team followed Zero to the first Hanging Man. As it turns out it was cowering behind one of the walls not too far from the giant tree.

"We'll take care of Vlad's lackeys." Danny calmly explained. "You get on back to the Hanging Tree."

"Geez, Zero. Slow down, will ya?" Ember asked as she and the others ran to catch up. They just caught Zero as he was entering the gate to another part of the Graveyard.

When the team finally caught up with Zero, they found him circling a small gap near a bridge. When they looked down, there was another Hanging Man, hanging from a branch that was sticking out.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't got time to play 'Hide-and-go-Shriek'," Jack said while helping the Hanging Man back onto solid ground. "It's time to go back to the Hanging Tree."

"Hide-and-go...what?" Asked Ember.

"You guys have never heard of it?" Danny asked in confusion as Zero took off again.

"Well, yes, but..." Maddie began. "Oh, never mind." She knew it was pointless to try and reason with her son. He knew Halloween as much as Jack does.

The next Hanging Man was behind a thick patch of weeds which Jack and Danny had to break with the Soul Robber and Soul Sais.

"Man, those things are strong." Ember said in amazement. And Jazz went into 'geek mode'.

"What a marvel of engineering! I'm speechless! I mean this is an Assault coup! The power behind these weapons is simply-" that was all Jazz could say before Danny put a hand over her mouth cutting her off.

"I thought you were speechless." Danny said in a mocking tone.

"This area is safe now." Jack said. "You can go on back to the Hanging Tree."

The next one was a little tougher. It was across a ledge that could only be reached by a hooked branch. Zero flew across easily. Since Jack's Soul Robber and Jazz's Shadow Chucks acted as grappling hooks, Jack and Jazz swung across. They walked over to the Hanging Man dangling from a tree.

"It wasn't easy finding you." Said Jack.

"I'll say it wasn't!" Jazz said as she saw how deep the ledge was.

"Go on back to the Hanging Tree." Jack said.

After Jack and Jazz swung back across, Zero was off again. He seemed to be leading them all the way to the first part of the graveyard.

"Where'd he go?" Jack asked as they walked through the gate.

"There!" Maddie said pointing to the giant tree.

"But that's back where we started!" Protested Ember.

"Well, you never know," said Jack. "Come on!"

When the four got there they saw Danny climbing down from the giant tree. Turns out the last Hanging Man had been hiding all the way at the top, and Danny had climbed up and got it. The only problem was that it was now clinging tightly to Danny's arm.

"Don't be afraid," Danny said. "It's time to go on back to the Hanging Tree.

"Is that all?" Ember asked as the last Hanging Man went back to the a Hanging Tree.

"It should be," Jack said. "He has five in all."

"There's just one thing that I don't understand." Maddie said arching an eyebrow.

"What's that mom?" Jazz asked.

Maddie looked at her son who was walking over to where the Hanging Tree and his Hanging Men now were. "How in the world did Danny get all the way over here before us?!"

* * *

_**Okay, that's all for this chapter! And also, why don't ya tune in to my other fanfiction. It's called Scary Godmother: Twilight's Halloween Spooktacular. It's a Scary Godmother/MLP FIM crossover. I hope that you all will read it and leave some reviews for it! Well, see ya soon!**_


End file.
